


Perfect for the Job

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Series: Because coffee inspires love [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, M/M, flirty!Sousuke, flustered!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unemployed Rin mooches food from Haru and Sousuke's concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for the Job

Rin opened his fridge for the fifth time that night. He sighed as he closed the door and leaned his head against it. No miracle was happening today. His fridge was still as bare as his soul, save for one item- Sousuke’s lasagna.

Rin had spent the last of his allowance on making it for his birthday but his friend had to leave at the last minute. It would be a total waste of money and time if he ate it. He trudged back to mope on his couch.

“I need a job.” He said to the ceiling above him. “If only I could get paid to be a ceiling, all I have to do is look at people while they suffer… Haru might be better suited for that though… OHMYGOD HARU!” His stomach grumbled in agreement as he fumbled for his phone and dialed his friend’s number. The phone kept ringing for what felt like an eternity to a famished person like Rin. His world lit up as soon as he heard a grumble on the other side.

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Rin couldn’t be any more enthusiastic than that. Haru was his last hope for dinner tonight.

“Home… you’re not allowed here!” Haru raised his voice a bit louder in hopes to stop the redhead from whatever he was planning. Whatever it may be, Haru was sure it wasn’t good.

“On my way!” Haru shook his head as he heard a door slam, conceding defeat.

~

Rin rang the doorbell incessantly and one of Haru’s neighbors went out of their way to give him the stink eye.

“What’s taking him so long?!” Rin grumbled under his breath. Haru opened the door as if in response.

“You finally stopped.” Haru went back inside and Rin was glad to see he made two portions of his dinner.

“I would’ve stopped earlier if you had opened the door at the first ring.” His stomach grumbled again in agreement. “Man, never thought that I’d be so happy seeing mackerel.” He went straight for the table, Haru following behind him. They ate in silence after that. Haru kept sneaking worried glances toward his friend who was ravishing food like there was no tomorrow. Well, he _t_ _hought_ he was being sneaky about it.

“What? I’m hungry! Stop looking man, it’s creepy.” But Rin didn't let that stop him from eating and talking at the same time.  

“You need a job,” Haru replied.

“Thanks, Einstein. If it was that simple, I would have one already.” Rin cleaned up his bowl. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Hey, Haru… would you mind if I stay the night? It’s getting really late and all…” Rin asked while he was washing the dishes.

“Yes, I mind.”

“I’ll take the couch. Thanks, Haru!” Rin flashed him a grin but Haru chose to ignore him and continued with wiping the dishes dry.

~

Rin settled himself into his makeshift bed for the night. He let his eyes flutter close, content with not starving for the night. He was drifting off to dreamland when his phone decided to light up the whole room as if it was Paris, minimized into a digital entity.

Rin groaned and reached for the cockblocker between him and sleep.

Sousuke: Rin, my lasagna. Don’t think I’ve forgotten! You haven’t devoured it, have you?

Rin: Imma pass it through tomorrow, don’t worry.

Sousuke: …

Rin: …

Sousuke: -_-

Rin: so what time tomorrow?

Sousuke: Lunch? At the usual?

Rin: See ya!

Rin went to sleep with an unbidden smile on his lips.

~

Rin woke up to hear the sizzling food and the smell of coffee from the kitchen.

“Mmmm… this is something I have definitely missed from home.” Rin entered the kitchen to see Haru in his tracksuit. “Huh, no jammers this morning?”

“I have to train at the gym this morning after breakfast.”

“Oh cool, I’ll go out with you. I have to meet Sousuke and his food is still in my fridge.”

“You have food in your fridge.” Haru was looking at him pointedly.

“Yes, for Sousuke.”

“But it’s in your fridge.”

“But I made it for him.” Haru stops after that, recognizing the importance of dedicating a meal to someone.

~

Rin walked into the café with the lasagna hidden inside a paper bag. He suddenly felt weird for bringing in food from home to a place that sells food. There must be some kind of unwritten code wherein you can’t eat something that is not from the restaurant you’re patronizing, something like loyalty or whatever. But the problem with unwritten codes is that no one can prove it exists. You just start feeling pathetic and guilty for no reason for an extended period of time.

Trying to get his mind off everything, Rin scanned and looked for his friend. A decent amount of people decided to dine at the same place but he spotted the tall, dark, handsome guy at a corner table. Rin never really realized how handsome his friend was until that moment. Something about knowing that a handsome guy was waiting for him specifically made the redhead pause. He shook his head before he could get any ideas.

_He’s your best friend. Stop it._

He was busy looking down at the floor that it surprised him when he looked up to find Sousuke waving at him from his spot. Rin walked with a more normal smile on his face. It was always a pleasure to see Sousuke.

“For a while, I thought you were just going to stay there by the door. What could’ve been more interesting on the floor than me?” Sousuke chuckled. Rin punched the other man on the arm in retaliation.

“Shut up. Did you order yet?”

“Of course not. I have my lasagna, right?” Rin was secretly pleased with himself. Sousuke had waited with much diligence for his present. Not wanting to spoil his appetite, he didn’t even order when he was given the chance to in this restaurant. Rin nodded and dragged the package towards his friend.

“Thanks, man!” Sousuke gave him a boyish smile, grateful for the food. But after taking a good look at Rin, he realized something was off. He tried to think hard and suddenly, Sousuke had the idea that Rin had not been eating right. The idea that he hadn’t ordered as aggressively as he normally would signaled that he was lacking funds for nutrition. Sousuke decided that this was something Rin wasn’t going to talk about so he decided to order for them.

“Fries, one order of the Bacon Cheese Madness Burger and two glasses of Coke.” He told the waiter who appeared out of the blue. Rin was giving him a pointed look but Sousuke ignored it, choosing to feed Rin over the other’s pride.

“Hmph.” Rin tried to look away but he wanted to gauge Sousuke’s reaction when he started eating the lasagna.

“This is so good Rin.” Sousuke sighed in contentment while a small smile played on his lips.

“Good. Saving it was worth it then. If it wasn’t, I would regret not eating it when I had the chance.”

“Rin.”

“Sousuke.”

“Life’s been hard huh?”

“Well, yeah of course.”

“Need a job?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I know a place.”

“Stop it Sou.”

“It’s a legitimate and legal job.”

“No. And you having to add the word legal makes me wonder about the other jobs you know.” Rin doesn’t understand what’s making him stubborn but he has a hard time accepting that he might have to follow Sousuke’s advice.

“My friend has a store with a manager that needs staff. You’d be perfect there.” Rin would’ve argued but the food arrived and he got distracted. And all of a sudden, Rin realized they were going to the café already.

~

The bell by the entrance signaled Rin and Sousuke’s arrival.

 

"Welcome! Oh, Sousuke! Long time, no see. What brings you down here?" Sousuke gave his friend behind the counter a nod in acknowledgment.

 

"My friend, Rin, here needs a job and I heard you're looking for an employee.”Sousuke's brown-haired friend, who is also ridiculously hot, Rin thought, smiled and Rin can’t figure out for his life how he did not pass out in front of these two gorgeous human beings. Though he is aware of his fair share of good looks, having these two in the same room didn’t increase his confidence like it did with his arousal. All of a sudden, he felt self-conscious.

 

"Wonderful! Would it be okay if I interview you now? In private? I’m desperate.” Rin had no chance with resistance, considering the puppy eyes he got. Not that he wanted to resist anyways.

 

"Careful Makoto. I called dibs." Sousuke winked and Rin couldn’t help but choke on air after that shock.

 

"Sure, Sousuke." Makoto gave a teasing smile as he led Rin to the kitchen.

 

"I'm Makoto Tachibana. Sousuke hadn't introduced us properly." Makoto smiled with embarrassment, in behalf of Sousuke but Rin knows the hunk outside wasn't sorry at all.

 

"Rin Matsuoka."

 

"So how long have you two been dating? Unless you're not cool with talking about private matters, I totally understand! It's just Sousuke doesn't share much but I know there's someone special and I'm just glad to finally meet the person who makes him smile more."

 

"D-d-dating?! No, no, no. We're just friends." Rin laughed his embarrassment away. It didn't diffuse the situation as effectively as he had hoped. Makoto scratched his cheek.

 

"Oh okay, well we better head on to the interview proper. Sousuke might barge in and start raiding the fridge for free food. Speaking of which, do you bake?" Makoto all of a tried to look professional.

 

"...no..." Rin looked down as he replied.

 

"Do you know how to make coffee?" 

 

"I'm taking it that instant coffee doesn't count, right?" Makoto smiled but shook his head.

 

"Then, no." Rin regretted all his negative answers but there was nothing he could. He knew it was a ridiculous idea when Sousuke proposed the idea. How could he possibly work in a  cafe when he didn't know anything?! Rin was stuck in his thoughts but went back to reality when he heard Makoto talk again.

"Well, you can man the counter and help clean up and stuff along those lines. You can learn the other skills as you work around here. Nothing beats firsthand experience. Welcome to Cafe Rien Rin!" Makoto greeted him with a large smile and that was definitely not on the list of things he expected today. He wanted to hug the guy out of pure relief and joy.

_I don't have to starve anymore!_

Though overjoyed and excited, Rin tried to reign it all in and settled with the calmest face he could muster  at the moment. They shook hands, both heaving a sigh of relief in their heads after the agony of desperation was lifted from their shoulders. "Thank you so much, Tachibana-san." 

"Just 'Makoto' is fine and the pleasure's all mine."

 

~

 

2 weeks later…

“Perfect, huh?” Rin glared at Sousuke.

“That barista uniform suits you perfectly. I can’t see any mistakes in my premonition.” Rin saw the trace of Sousuke’s teasing smile and he wanted to kiss it away but he couldn’t and that irritated him more.

“Whatever, Sousuke!” Rin threw the dish towel that he was using at his teal-eyed friend.

“I compliment you and you assault me. I can complain to the manager, you know. Customers are always right, after all.” Rin noticed that Sousuke was getting more cheeky than normal and he kept getting flustered by it. Rin wanted out, fast.

“Never liked that rule anyway,” Rin grumbled under his breath. “I have other customers to serve now anyways.”

“But none would please you like serving me.”

“Whatever rocks your boat, royal pain in the ass.” Sousuke was not letting Rin go.

“You rock my boat. Scratch that, my whole world.” Sousuke didn’t let his eyes stray from Rin and the redhead felt his face blending with his hair. He jerked his way to safety, not wanting to admit defeat to Sousuke at that moment. “Mission accomplished! Made you blush as red as your hair. Ha!” Rin let that be the last straw. He stormed out, leaving Sousuke guilty all by himself by the counter.

~

Rin finished his shift, successfully ignoring the sulking dark-haired guy in the corner booth. He didn’t miss the feel of Sousuke’s stare on him, though. Rin wanted nothing more than to stare back again into those teal eyes that may or may not be the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Rin always found something enchanted in those eyes but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone of course.

“Sir, you’re the only reason why we haven’t closed up shop. We would appreciate it very much if you took your leave now.” Rin gave him a ferocious smile but knowing Sousuke, of course, it didn’t work. At least he tried, though.

“And you, mister, are the only obstacle to me getting any sleep tonight.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to learn how to deal with that now don’t you?” Before Rin could go back to being behind the counter, he felt a warm hand circle around his wrist.

“Riiiiin~” Sousuke pleaded and Rin gave up.

“Wait for me outside. I just have to close up.”

And so they went home after with ice cream in their hands and the moon shining brightly above them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not posting this fic earlier. No excuse is good enough but I just got really scared that I wouldn't be able to do it right so I postponed it and though it's not done yet, it has bothered me relentlessly and I just had to do something about it TTATT


End file.
